A Sneaky New Friend
by GunbladeMaster
Summary: My first fanfic with pokemon. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Sneaky New Friend**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pokemon characters. I only own Kevin Silverblade. 

Ash, Misty, Tracy and Duplica come back from the orange islands and are heading towards Vermilion City. "Pika!" Of course you're with them Pikachu, as with all of the other Pokemon that Ash, Misty and the whole group has. Don't worry your little head off Pikachu. Ash, Misty, Tracy, Kevin and Duplica are 15. Forgive me if I'm a bit inaccurate. 

**Bold is for thoughts.**

---------- 

"Ash, why are we going to Vermilion City?" Misty asked. 

"Because there is a big Pokemon convention there. It's an event I can't miss." As the four walked on someone approached them. He had black jeans and a blue T-shirt on. He had some brand new sneakers on. He had black hair and some noticeable muscles (Not like those huge bodybuilders BTW.) He had on his belt a few blue and white pokeballs except for a silver plated one. Like Ash he too has a Pikachu outside a pokeball. 

"Are any of you Ash Ketchum or at least seen him?" The stranger asked the group. 

"I am." Ash anwsered. "Who's asking?" 

"I'm Kevin Silverblade. Has any of you heard of me?" 

"No." They all said. 

"Hmm..." He turned to Ash. "Well I've heard of you Ash." 

"Hey guys! Did you hear that? I'm famous." Ash proudly said to his friends. 

"There goes Ash again." Misty said. 

"Yeah well I'm famous too by the way. Well I'm here to challenge Ash." Kevin started. "Are you up to it?" 

"I'm always up for a pokemon battle." 

"Good. How about 2-vs-2 battle?" 

"Sounds good to me! Let's battle." As Ash and Kevin got ready for battle, Misty, Tracy and Duplica had a little chit-chat. 

Tracy: Ash seems to be confidant enough to battle. 

Misty: He always confidant when battling. I wonder how is his style of fighting is like. 

Duplica: He looks kinda cute. 

Misty: Who? Ash? 

Duplica: I meant Kevin. Why did you think I meant Ash? 

Misty: Uhh...I thought you were looking at Ash. **That was close.**

Duplica: And if I was, what would you do, Misty. 

Misty: **Uh oh. **I don't care if you were looking at Ash or not. 

Duplica: Sure, Misty. 

Tracy whispered something to Duplica. "We both know that Misty likes Ash." 

"Yeah but do we know that Ash likes her back?" Duplica replied back to Tracy. 

"I'm working on it. Let's just watch the battle." 

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?" Misty started. "If Duplica can hear it then why can't I?" 

"Just watch the battle Misty." Tracy told Misty. 

"I choose you Bulbasaur." Ash called out as he threw his pokeball in the air and Bulbasaur came out. 

"Hmm..." Kevin pulled out a pokeball and tossed it in the air. A Starmie came out. "Okay Starmie, you know what to do." 

"What?" Tracy said surprised at what Kevin did. "He's not even giving his pokemon an order." 

"And it's a water type against a grass type. How does Kevin expect to win?" Duplica said. 

"All right Bulbasaur! This should be easy. Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf now!" 

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur was about to attack when Starmie did Psychic. Bulbasaur was tossed hard against a tree. He was out of the match. 

Misty, Tracy and Duplica stared amazed and still wondering what happened. 

Tracy: Whoa! 

Duplica: What the?! 

Misty: Huh?! 

"Bulbasaur, return!" Ash called back his Bulbasaur. **His pokemon are powerful. I better be careful. **"I choose Squritle!" The Squritle came out of it's pokeball. "Aright use skull bash!" 

"It's over." Kevin coolly said. Before Squritle could use skull bash Starmie used thunder. Squritle was fried. Again, Misty, Tracy and Duplica was stunned at the sight of this. 

"I...lost. Squritle, return!" Ash called back Squritle. 

"Great performance Starmie." Kevin said to his pokemon with enthusiasm. "You did great! One of your best battles yet." Kevin called back his Starmie. Then he walked to Ash. "Good battle Ash." 

"Yeah, good fight." Ash said looking a bit sad that he lost. 

Tracy: How did your Starmie know how to fight a bulbasaur? 

Duplica: I've never seen someone fight a battle like that. I'm impressed! 

Kevin: Impressed? Uh... Well my pokemon has been through a lot of battles and when I first started to battle and I usually lost because my opponent got the first hit in. I learned that I would have an edge if my pokemon didn't have to wait for orders. Eventually all of my pokemon began to learn about the types of pokemon from a little bit of teaching from me. And that's all for that. 

Duplica: Wow! 

Kevin: Are you sure you haven't heard of me? 

Misty: No. Should we have? 

Kevin: Well I wasn't expecting that you guys did. But I heard of Ash and his pikachu. His Pikachu I heard has defeated a geodude with an electrical attack. That's pretty amazing considering that normally geodude wouldn't be harmed at all. 

Ash: Did you hear that pikachu?   
Ash and Kevin's pikachus jumped of them and looked at each other. Then they began to talk. Ash's Pikachu looked shocked. Then they began talking more. 

Kevin: Well... it looks like your pikachu has a new friend. 

Ash: What are they talking about?   
Ash got his pokedex out and it began to translate. 

"Really!! That's amazing!" 

"You'd better believe it!" 

Ash's pikachu saw the pokedex and turned to Ash. 

"Pi pi pika chu!" 

"Kevin wants to join you on your pokemon journey! You really should let him." Pikachu was looking very excited about this. 

Ash: You do Kevin? 

Kevin: Well I was planning to ask you myself. Yeah. I'd like to see how you train your pokemon. 

Ash: Okay. The more the merrier! 

Kevin: So it's settled then. Where are we going? 

Misty: To the Pokemon convention in Vermilion City. 

Kevin: Well I've been to last year's and it's more of a place where well known pokemon trainers, breeders and people like Professor Oak go to for a party. It's a formal party with ballroom dancing, big fancy plates and being polite is a must. I think you got an idea. There are also several rooms where you go to battle after you challenge someone. All of them has cameras so you can watch in the main dancing, dining area thing. If someone famous is battling it will be put on the big screen that comes down in the main dining, dancing...you know what I mean. 

Misty: Really? It sounds like fun. 

Kevin: So why don't we get started toward there? 

So then the 5 of them went to Vermilion City and it was getting dark. So they had to decide where to stay. They all stopped near a videophone and Ash was going to look for a place to stay. Unfortunately most of the hotels and motels had no more rooms. Ash was going nuts trying to find one in the phone book. 

Duplica: What's taking so long? 

Ash: Most of the hotel and motels are full. 

Kevin: Hmmm...Well, while Ash is trying to find us a place I would like to know you guys better. Uh... let's start with your names. 

Misty: I'm Misty, a water type trainer. 

Kevin: From the Cerulean Gym? I've battled with one of your sisters. I only won once I my Starmie learned Thunder, and when it actually hit. 

Tracy: I'm Tracy, a Pokemon watcher. 

Duplica: I'm Duplica, I'm a... 

Kevin: ...ditto trainer? 

Duplica: How did you know? 

Kevin: I... don't really know how. Somehow... I just felt it. 

For a few moments Kevin paused. 

Kevin: I'm sorry. I was just thinking of a movie theater. Movie! I meant movie. I just can't stop thinking about a scene in a movie. **What the heck just happened?**

Duplica: Uh, yeah. **What's going on?**

Misty: Ash! Have you found a place yet? 

Ash put down the phone and shook his head. 

Ash: Nope. All of them are booked for the party. 

Tracy: Now what are we going to do? 

Kevin: **Well I guess it's my turn to do something. I can't make friends without offering a helping hand can I?**

Misty: Oh that's just great! I told you book in advance Ash! Now we don't have a place to stay. 

Ash: Well if you had reminded me I would have. 

Misty: Reminded?! You don't need to be reminded to book in advance!!! 

Ash: How's that? 

They continued to argue and argue and argue... 

Tracy (whispering): Kevin, it may not look like it but those two really like each other. 

Kevin (whispering): Really? I thought that this occurs after marriage. Are they going out together? 

Tracy (whispering): No. Probably too embarrassed or afraid of rejection. 

Kevin (whispering): I've been through that. For me it doesn't work when I confess that I like someone. I know that the inside is what really matters but not one girl has given a chance for me yet. Of course it's been quite awhile since I had a chance to do what I want to do. I've been busy with a lot of stuff. 

Tracy (whispering): Sorry to hear it but what are we going to do about a place to stay? 

Kevin (whispering): Listen I got a plan and it's evil!!! **It's pure evil!**

Kevin told Tracy about his plan. Then Kevin walked over to the war known as Ash and Misty. 

Kevin: Ash, Misty, stop arguing. 

Ash and Misty: NO! 

Kevin: **Okay, let's try that again. **I know a place where we can stay for the night and I won't bring you guys there unless you stop arguing. 

They both stopped. 

Kevin: Thank you, now follow me and I'll lead you to it. 

The 5 started to walk through the city. Duplica was walking unusually close to Kevin but every time Kevin stopped to figure out where he was she bumped into him. After awhile the came up to a huge, big, fancy hotel by the beach. When they went in they saw a marble front desk, a sparkling chandelier, a marble tile floor, a small band playing and an extremely large staircase leading to the elevators. 

Misty: Whoa! You think we would be able to afford a place like this? 

Kevin: I'll have to pull a few strings but I can arrange it. Sit tight. I'll be right back. 

Kevin walked up to the front counter. 

Person at the counter: Uhh... Mr. Silverblade. How n-n-nice to see you. Would you like a room. 

Kevin: Two actually... 

To be continued... 

AN: Kevin has a few tricks up his sleeve and I'm not saying what it is yet. Later on when a few more chapters come out you'll be able to figure out who Kevin is.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**A Sneaky New Friend part 2**

Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Silverblade, not any of the Pokemon characters. 

Welcome to the second part of my story. I recommend you read the first part. Oh yeah, I know there has only traces of romance for the first part. Here is where an... interesting plan comes into play. Not exactly the best plan is about to see some problems. At least one of the people who reviewed had good idea what was going happen next. 

========= 

Employee: Mr. Silverblade, s-so you want the presidential suite and a three bed r-room? 

Kevin: That's right. 

Employee: H-H-How will you be paying? 

Kevin: Cash. Oh yeah... you can call the bellhop when I come back for the keys. You have a kid? 

Employee: Uh yes. A daughter s-s-sir, 8 years old. Wants to be just like you. 

Kevin gave him the large sum of money and took out an official pokemon league hat and signed it. Then he gave the guy the hat. 

Kevin: Here's the money and for getting me two rooms, a few days before the convention and on such short notice, here's something to inspire your little girl. **I won't be needing that hat for long any ways.**

Employee: Thank you so much Mr. Silverblade. My little girl is going to be so happy when she gets this. 

Kevin walked back to Tracy, Misty, Ash and Duplica. By now Ash and Misty were already arguing. 

Misty: I know this is nice hotel that were staying in but this is asking too much from Kevin. He shouldn't have to pay for all of us! You should have booked a hotel early!!!!! 

Ash: Misty, you have a nice huge pool where you can swim in. And if that's not big enough there's a huge beach where you can swim in as well. What's the problem with that? 

Ash and Misty continued to argue while Kevin whispered something to Duplica. 

Kevin: **Well at least their arguing is useful, sort of. **Okay guys whoever doesn't want to share a bed say... ney. 

Duplica, Tracy and Kevin: NEY! 

Kevin: **Okay, maybe "ney" was stupid. Oh well. **I'm sorry but since Ash and Misty didn't say "ney" they have to share a bed. 

Ash and Misty immediately stopped. 

Misty: I don't want to sleep beside him!!! 

Ash: I am not going to sleep beside her!!! 

Misty: That's great Ash! Now we have to sleep beside each other and it's all your fault!! 

Ash: My fault?!?! How is it my fault?!? 

They continued to argue and Kevin was getting a little annoyed and worried. 

Kevin (whispering): Tracy, are you sure they like each other? 

Tracy (whispering): Positive! 

Kevin's Pikachu said something to Ash's Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu nodded. They both shocked Ash and Misty. 

Kevin: Good call Pikachus! I wish I thought of it. Now lets go to our rooms before they start world war III. 

They all went to the front desk and there were three bellhops. One had long red hair, one had short blue hair and the last one was really, really, really short and they all had sunglasses. Kevin looked at his Pikachu. 

Kevin: **You gotta be kidding me. **Take my backpack my good man. 

Kevin took off his extremely heavy backpack and dropped it on top of the short one. The short one was stuck underneath and his hat fell off revealing a coin. Then Kevin tossed a pokeball high in the air and pulled the top layer of shirts over the heads of the two remaining bellhops revealing Team Rocket uniforms underneath. Then Kevin's Starime came out and did a hydro pump as Kevin rolled out of the way grabbing his backpack as well. The hydro pump hit the three members of Team Rocket sending them to the rotating door. Then Kevin's Pikachu thundershocked the rotating door making it spin even faster and the three team rocket members flew high in the air and far away. Kevin pokeball fell in his hand. 

Jesse, James and Meowth: Looks like team rocket is blasting off again! 

Kevin: That was great! Pikachu and Starmie you were fantastic! Starmie return! 

Starmie returned to it's pokeball. He walked over to the employee at the counter. 

Employee: I...I...I'm sorry that those Rockets were trying to steal your pokemon again. I'll tighten security. 

Kevin: Well at least you installed one of those emergency electric-attack powered rods to the... rotating doors. I hope I didn't damage the the door. 

Employee: Don't worry about it. It still works fine. Here are the keys. 

The real bellhops came to pick up the bags of the group as Kevin received the card keys. Kevin tossed one to Misty and Ash. 

Duplica: Kevin, you were great! 

Kevin: Thanks Duplica! The challenge is to beat them before they get the chance to say their motto. Now let's head to our rooms. I want to see both rooms. 

They all headed towards the elevators after the real bellhops got their stuff. Then they waited for the elevator. 

Kevin: This was the only way to get a place to stay. The people per room policy is very strict and I was already breaking a few rules as well. **And I'm a monkey's uncle.**

Duplica: You seem to have a lot of connections to do a thing like this. 

Kevin: **A lot of connections everywhere and anywhere. **Not really... just a few good ones. 

Then the elevator came and they all got in. 

Misty: So Kevin, what kind of trainer are you? Are you a breeder, watcher or just an average trainer? 

Kevin: Umm...** Uh oh! What was it again? What was it? **Well I train pokemon, right? I just train pokemon like any other person would... almost. 

Tracy: I made a quick sketch of your battle with Ash. 

Tracy showed the sketch. 

Kevin: Hey! That's pretty good! 

The elevator stopped on the top floor and they all got out. Kevin walked toward the room with the three beds. 

Kevin: Come on guys! Let's check out the rooms. 

They all followed and Kevin opened the door with the card key. They all went inside and looked around. There was three beds and the two outer ones had a window near it and there were bedside tables in between them. There was also a small kitchen with an icebox, a large TV and a squeaky clean bathroom. The place was also well air conditioned too. The bellhops dropped off the bags and Kevin gave them a good tip for the service. 

Duplica: I got the window bed! 

Tracy: I got the other one! 

Kevin: I guess that leaves me with the bed with the two bedside tables. 

After awhile Ash and Misty started to argue. 

Misty: Look at all of this! Look at all they got in a three bed suite! I betcha the room I'm gonna sleep isn't even half as go as the one bed room I'm going to sleep in. What's worse? I'm sharing a bed with Ash! 

Ash: Well if didn't get on my case, maybe we wouldn't be sleeping together. 

Then they continued to argue. The two pikachu were about to shock them again when... 

Kevin: That won't be necessary this time Pikachu. (looks toward Ash and Misty) Hey! If you guys want to argue just do it after we take a look at your suite. 

They all headed out as Kevin locked the door behind them. They walked to Ash and Misty's suite. 

Misty: That's funny. The door to the room seems to be far from any other door. 

Kevin covered the lock as he put the card key in. Then he opened the door. 

Kevin (In a game show host style): You didn't say "ney" and look what you're won! A brand new car! I'm kidding. A three night stay in the presidential suite!!! 

Kevin began to walk around explaining the various features. 

Kevin: As you can see there is a HUGE screen tv with a vcr and a dvd player surround sound. To your left is a wonderful waterbed for two that has aqua curtains around it. There is a wonderful view of the beach on the balcony over there. The bathroom is well decorated like the ocean and wonderful seashell lights. The main room has aqua crystal light's that makes you feel you're under the sea. (Forgive me if this sounds strange.) 

They all stared in awe. 

Misty: Wow! This is so great!! It's almost like a dream! 

Ash: So can we stop arguing about it? 

Misty: You still owe me a bike Ash!! 

Kevin: **A BIKE!!! A #@^%$ BIKE!! First a really nice room, then a BIKE!! SOMEONE HELP ME!! **Duplica, do they always argue like this? 

Duplica: All the time. 

Kevin: Bravo Ash!! You owe a bike! 

Kevin clapped and the toilet flushed. 

Kevin: And they still have the clapper on the toilet! 

Duplica: **gigiles** I never thought that they put one on the toilet! I think we should be getting to sleep. 

The Tracy, Duplica and Kevin left for their room and Ash and Misty were alone. 

Ash: I guess we have to sleep now. 

Misty: I may sleep beside you but it doesn't mean I'm gonna like it!! 

Ash: Same here!! 

They both went to sleep on the far sides of the bed as far away from each other as possible. 

To be continued... 

AN: Uh oh... Ash and Misty doesn't seem to like this at all. Maybe this wasn't such a great plan from Kevin. Kevin has two big secrets that one you won't be able to figure out until I start writing my Sailor Moon which won't be in awhile. Keep guessing in the reviews though. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sneaky New Friend - Part 3**

Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Silverblade, not ANY of the Pokemon characters.   
AN: Don't think for a second that something... "inapproprate" I'll say... will happen with Ash and Misty. If you want that go to the other fanfiction on the site. I'm NOT going to put any of that at all. Anyways... Kevin Silverblade is going to appear in all of my fanfics and if you read the other ones you might figure several big mysteries with Kevin and what's hes really doing. On with the story!! 

========   
It was late at night with Ash and Misty sleeping in one room and Kevin, Tracy and Duplica in another. Kevin had been to the presedental suite several times before because it was usually the only one that was vaccant. He really didn't like that clapper on the toilet. Late in the night Kevin got up and went outside. Tracy was still asleep but Duplica got up and followed Kevin. Kevin walked down to the lobby which there wasn't much people around. He went through the rotating door but saw Duplica in the reflection of the glass. Kevin head towards the beach where there was no one. Kevin looked around and walked on to a dock and looked into the water. That's when he saw Duplica in the reflection in the water close behind. 

Kevin: Hi Duplica. What are you doing here? 

Duplica: I guess you saw me. I just came here to admire the night sky on the beach. 

Kevin: Really? Hmm... I usually come out to a peaceful, quiet place like this to think about something. It really helps me to figure out what to do next. It's a really nice night isn't it? 

Duplica: Yeah, the stars are beautiful. 

Kevin:** Okay, here it goes!**

Kevin turned to Duplica. 

Kevin: Duplica, I have something to tell you. 

Duplica: Yes? 

Kevin: I know I've only known you for only a day and this might be a little akward for you. You like to mimic people, right? 

Duplica: Well, yeah! 

Kevin: I see something special with you. You mimic people but when you do that, I wonder what you're really like. I want to know the real Duplica, not the Duplica that's Nurse Joy, not the Duplica that's Officer Jenny but the Duplica that's Duplica. Duplica... I like you. 

Duplica: **giggles** You know what Kevin? I like you too. 

Duplica and Kevin looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Slowly, they came closer to each other. Then they both closed their eyes as their lips met. Kevin's arms held Duplica, softly. As if he was afraid to break her. They kept on going for a minute or so and then stopped. Duplica smiled. 

Duplica: Kevin, did you know that this was my first kiss? 

Kevin: Did you know that this was was my first kiss as well? 

They both laughed a bit as Ash's and Kevin's Pikachus watched from behind a sign. 

Meanwhile in the presedental suite... 

Misty: **This is so wonderful! Here I am staying at the best kind of presedental suite I could ever want and sleeping right by me is Ash. If I could only tell him my feelings for him.**

Misty looked toward the sleeping Ash. He had rolled to the center of the bed in his sleep. 

Misty: **This is probably the closest I'm going to get with Ash. I better make the best of this.**

Misty went near Ash and Ash rolled over in his sleep and his arm went around her. 

Misty: **This is like a dream. How lucky could I get? Ash would probably start another fight in the morning but this is more than worth it.**

Misty felt safe in Ash's arm and she enjoyed it so much that her emotions overwhelmed her and she fell asleep. 

Early in the morning... 

Ash: **Huh? How did my arm get around her?**

Ash saw that his arm was around Misty and he was wondering how that happened. 

Ash: **I had better get up before Misty wakes up and sees me like this. That might start an arguement and I don't like arguing with her.**

Ash got up carefully so that Misty wouldn't wake up. He turned around and looked at Misty. 

Ash: **Misty does look beautiful when she's sleeping. Now if I can only tell her...**

Ash shook his head and walked off to the bathroom as Misty was half-awake and eyes barely open. She still looked like she was asleep. 

Misty: **No Ash!! Don't go yet!! Just stay with me a little longer... The way he looked at me... could he? No I must be imagining things. There's no way he could like me, not with the way we get along. It's just so unfair...**

Misty could almost cry in her thoughts and tried to hold back. She knew that by now Ash would be taking a shower. 

Misty:** ::sniff:: ::sniff:: I should go to sleep a little longer so that Ash doesn't suspect me seeing him get up. Also I would be able to stop myself from crying better after awhile.**

Misty tried to go back asleep to calm herself down. 

Later on that morning Ash, Misty, Tracy, Duplica and Kevin were having some breakfast in the hotel. Kevin was sitting beside Duplica and Misty and Ash were sitting beside each other on the other side of the table while Tracy was sitting at the end. The two pikachus were also having some breakfast as well. Kevin and Duplica had aready finished their plates. 

Kevin: Duplica, so how did you sleep last night? 

Duplica: Not very well, I thought I heard mice. 

Duplica looked toward the two pikachus. 

Kevin: I wouldn't worry about the mice. 

Kevin looked towards his Pikachu and his Pikachu began to talk to Ash's. Kevin put his arm around Duplica. 

Misty: Could you past the salt Ash? 

Ash: Okay. 

Ash gave Misty the salt and smiled. 

Misty: Thanks Ash. 

Misty smiled back. 

Duplica: You know, Ash and Misty didn't argue since yesterday. 

Kevin: Shhhhh! You might Jynx it! 

Just then a Jynx waitress came. 

Kevin: I just hate it when this happens. I didn't mean you and I don't like being this corny. 

Then the Jynx walked away and Duplica laughed. 

Kevin: Hey! What's so funny? 

Duplica: Oh nothing, just the way you insulted the waitress. 

Kevin: What? No, I did not insult the waitress! 

Duplica: Yes you did. 

Kevin: No I didn't. 

Duplica: Yes you did. 

They both stopped... then smiled at each other. 

Duplica: **giggles** Now we're arguing like Ash and Misty. 

Kevin: Oh man, what am I gonna do with you Duplica? 

They looked around to see that everyone else looking at them. 

Kevin: What? Is there something stuck in my teeth? 

Duplica gave Kevin a playful punch. 

Duplica: No silly, they're looking at us because our conversation. 

Kevin: Yeah well... (pause) they can just jump of cliff. I don't care. 

Duplica leaned on Kevin's shoulder. 

Tracy: Uhh... did I miss something? 

Ash: I was wondering that too. 

Misty: Alright you two, what's going on? 

Ash: Yeah!! Tell us now!! 

Duplica: Well what do you think Misty? We're going out. 

Misty: Uhh... isn't this a little too fast. This is the first time you had a realationship Duplica. 

Duplica: I know... but this just feels just so right. Right Kevin? 

Kevin: Right Duplica. 

Duplica: See? We're both happy with this. 

Ash: I don't know... you only knew each other for only a day. 

Duplica: Yeah well... at least we're not taking our... 

Kevin: Shhh... never mind them. Everything is going to be alright and don't go blowing everything yet. 

Tracy: Okay... What about the pokemon convention? We still need to get ready for it. It's tonight you know. 

Ash: Yeah, and I need something to wear. 

Misty: Me too. 

Duplica: Don't worry guys! Kevin has a plan! 

Kevin: Well it's not really a plan. How about going shopping for clothes in the morning? We eat lunch and then in the afternoon... umm... 

Duplica: Kevin! Go on and tell them. 

Kevin: Alright. I'll will be arranging for a limo to pick us up for the party. 

Tracy, Misty and Ash: WHAT?!?!?! 

Duplica: No, that's not it. Come on Kevin, tell them. Please? 

Duplica gave Kevin a smile. 

Kevin: Okay, you've convinced me. Ash and Misty are taking some fast learn dancing lessons this afternoon. They only cover the basics and a few moves though. 

Misty and Ash: WHAT?!?!?!??!!?!! 

Kevin: Don't worry, it's not that bad... 

To be contiuned... 

A few scenes from A Sneaky New Friend part 4... (These secnes might change a little) 

Kevin: Welcome to the Pokemon Convention! 

----------- 

Duplica: How could you do something like this Kevin?!?!? 

----------- 

Ash: Misty... 

Misty: Yes Ash? What is it? 

----------   
AN: Well, well, well... I hope you liked this part and if you want to see some more, you had better review this!!! Just please review this!! All you have to do is review and I'll be faster in writing my stories. 


End file.
